


Easter Egg

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Missing Scene, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Frenchy is having trouble in yet another trouble.





	Easter Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Grease' nor am I profiting off this.

Frenchy covers herself too late. Everyone knows. Everyone knows her hair is Easter egg pink and she is having trouble in yet another class. Worse, her teacher looks more upset than her parents when she announced her strategic career movement. 

Frenchy wishes for someone to clear their throat, but the thick burn of chemicals hangs heavily in the air. 

Her hair is the color of an Easter egg. She has bright pink hair and is officially a beauty school failure.

Hopefully she can convince someone else to buy her supplies. Hopefully her teacher now waving her over, has a solution.


End file.
